More then you see
by DrakeHouse
Summary: Story idea Hermione as been holding secrets, but so have Ron and Harry.


Define a friend:

Hermione looked over her shoulder as he rushed down the corridor, her bushy brown hair falling out around her as she ran. Taking a quick turn down a second hall way she slowed her pace down and pulled out her wand in a fluid motion. With a flick of it she cast a spell to tame her her hair into a sleek fashion and into a pony tail. Another flick and her gryffindor clothing was transfigured into those of a Slytherin girl's outfit. She had been late for this week's meeting and she was sure the other would be furious with her. But it was all she could do to escape her "Best-friends" who hounded her every step and pestered her continuously. Taking another turn this time to the right, she placed her wand back in her robes and stood in front of a large portrait with white tiger on the front of it looking dangerous.

"Pureblood." She said simply and smirked as the tiger nodded it's head and the portrait slid open to reveal a large dorm room done in Slytherin style. She looked over her shoulder again and made her way inside, finding the rest already gathered inside. Pansy had been draped over one of the high back armchairs and gazing up at the ceiling with a dazed expression. A red haired girl sat in front of her leaning her head on Pansy's waist a few locks of her hair falling into her face as she apparently was in a deep sleep, but Hermione knew her wand could be out and firing hexes within a seconds notice.

"Decided to join us eh Hermione?" Draco drawled as he unfolded himself from the window sill to the far left, breaking what appeared to be a conversation with Cho Chang as he strode over to her. Draco Malfoy. Her knight in shining armor. Draco had began to do research on bloodlines during their second year, in hopes to find out who the heir of Slytherin was in order to aid him. But during his research he had stumbled across a forgotten blood line, the king family who after vanished just after the fall of Voldemort. With deeper research he had uncovered that the King family had sent their child to a muggle church in hopes of it escaping the wrath that all Death eaters were facing. The child was later adopted to the Grangers, and Hermione King, became Hermione Granger. Draco had approached her while she was in the library studying the chamber of secrets and offered her a way out of the path she was heading. At first she was resistant, but after the attack on her she knew she was safer with the enemy then against them.

"I'm sorry, it took awhile to escape the two idiots." She said with a sigh and smirked at Draco who shook his head in response and made his way back over to Cho. Hermione gave the girl a nod, and looked around for the Padma and Parvati only to find them in a heated conversation with Terry boot and Susan bones. The four of them were constantly fighting but were a dangerous team to go up against. Opting to by pass getting into an argument this soon in the evening she made her way over to Luna who sat with her back to the rest of them and reading a newspaper upside down. Though before she could even make her way over to the girl, a loud cough behind her had her snapping around with her wand out, along with everyone else in the room.

"Did you really think we were that thick headed?" Came a cold voice from no where, and before she could even think her wand and all other's in the room vanished from their holders and hovered ten feet in the air above their heads. She paled, she knew that voice all to well and knew if that voice was here the second wasn't far behind.

"I think they did mate." Came a second and equally cold voice as a two figures appeared seemingly out of thin air, though Hermione knew it was the work of the cloak. Harry James Potter and Ronald William Weasley had their wands pointed directly at her heart with a dangerous gleam in their eyes. A dark gleam that Hermione had never seen on the pair of them and quite frankly it scared her. Ron quickly flicked his wand to his left and Hermione watched as her left sleeve and everyone else's were ripped clean off of them. Her dark mark gleaming in the fire light and her heart clutched with fear. She was wandless and at the mercy of her lord's greatest enemy.

"Figures." Harry drawled and gripping his wand so tightly spark began to fly out of the tip of it. His emerald eyes burning into her light brown. "Why Hermione? Why?" He said shaking his head slightly, the look of betrayal evident on his face, and Hermione chuckled.

"Because you fool." She snapped coldly. "I realized a long time ago, knowledge is power, and power is everything. I went to the best choice to get me both." She said with a sneer. She had joined the dark lord a year ago, just after the death of Sirius black.

"Not that you moron." Ron said with a snap taking a step forward, his magic pulsing from him making Hermione take a step back. She had never seen Ron display this much power and Harry only once during the third year. She thought it was a fluke then, but now, the both of them stood in front of her wearing the power like cloaks.

"Why did you go to Voldemort instead of us." Harry said, the harshness in his voice dropping some as he eyed her. But Hermione wasn't the one to answer her, as Draco jumped in front of her and shielded her.

"Why should she have joined Dumbledore's little golden boy?" He said with a drawl and sneered. "One that showed no signs of powe-" Here however Draco was cut off in mid rant from a blue light blasting from Ron's wand, sending the boy flying to the right and smashing into Cho. Ron changing direction and standing over him seething with rage.

"If you gits didn't have your heads so far up your asses you would have seen the truth." Ron raged pointing his wand under Draco's chin. "Had Harry or me stared throwing off powerful hexes and showing just what we really are, don't you think we would have the press on or case not to mention Dumbledore." He paused here and stood up disgusted. "And to think the hat wanted to put us in Slytherin with people like you." Ron said shaking his head and starting over to Harry, who pulled a file from his robes and threw it to the floor.

"You have a week to decide what you are going to do." He said placing his wand away though Ron didn't. "We know everything there is to know about you lot, and don't think we don't have copies. We actually think ahead unlike you, but hopefully you'll make the right choice and we can get to work on that certain tendency." Harry held up a single finger and glared at them. "You have one week. After that, start picking out headstones." Harry said bringing down his finger and looking at Ron.

"And oh, don't think about reporting this to Voldemort. The instant you even think about it after this moment, you lose your memory and your magic is drained on the spot." Ron said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "One week." And with that both boy's vanished in a swirl of gray lights, leaving a stunned room behind in their wake.

"Alright, will someone like to explain what just happened?" Came Terry's voice as he managed to finally take a breath, but Hermione just looked down at the black folder in front of her a picture of her kneeling in front of the dark lord had fallen out of it.

* * *

Now before you guys get all upset on me, I meaned for this story to be that way. Its more of a story idea that as been bugging me. So I leave it open to whoever wants to take it and fill in the holes that I left out. Have fun : )

Leon


End file.
